Problem: An art teacher has $6$ boxes of chalk to draw an outdoor mural. Each box has $7$ pieces of chalk. How many pieces of chalk does the art teacher have?
Solution: We need to find the total number of pieces of chalk in $6$ boxes. We have $6$ groups of ${7}$ pieces of chalk. We can write this as $6 \times {7}$. We can picture $6$ groups of $7$. $6 \text{ boxes}$ $1 \text{ box}$ $6 \times {7} = ?$ The art teacher has $42$ pieces of chalk.